1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus.
2. Background Art
An inkjet recording apparatus that forms a color image includes line heads for each color, aligned in a conveyance direction of a sheet of paper (hereinafter, simply a sheet). Each line head includes a plurality of nozzles to discharge ink droplets, disposed in a direction of a width of the sheet perpendicular to the sheet conveyance direction, and discharges ink droplets of each color in a superimposed manner while conveying the sheet to form a color image on the sheet.
When the inkjet recording apparatus forms an image while conveying the long sheet wound in a roll, the sheet wobbles and gets wrinkles, so that precise superimposition of colors is degraded.
A method is disclosed, in which wobbles of an intermediate transfer belt and a sheet conveyance belt, and an index to detect a peripheral edge of the belt, are detected by a single sensor.
There is a large difference between an upper limit of output when detecting the wobble and another upper limit when detecting the index, so that the output as to the wobble and the output regarding the index can be clearly distinguished, thereby preventing erroneously taking one output for the other.